Jazz
by Megan J. Forest
Summary: Vanessa Carpenter irigylésre méltó életet él: a szülei gazdagok, ő maga azt csinál amit csak akar és még szerelmes is. A sors azonban közbeszól. Választania kell hogy éli tovább ezt az életet, vagy követi az álmait. Mindkettőért óriási árat kell fizetnie, más választása pedig nincs. Vanessa választ.


Hogy az a brrrrrr! Ivo Hillard! Mondd, miért kellett neked pont engem kiszemelned, vagy miért éppen a megközelíthetetlen kis díva után futnod, aki jelen esetben az én szobatársam? Vagy miért nem voltál egy kicsit erőszakosabb, hogy hamarabb csald ágyba Taylor Moore-t? A csudába! Elég mérges vagyok a srácra. Nem tudta volna másik napra időzíteni a dürrögést? Jó, oké, már vagy hat hete kínlódik a szobatársammal, megértem én. Mivel már hat végeláthatatlan, embert próbáló hete próbáljuk meggyúrni a kisasszonyt, megértem, hát persze hogy megértem, hogy amikor végre sikerült neki, nem akarja veszni hagyni a lehetőséget. Én is ezt tenném a helyében. Mire behúzom a cipzárt a laptoptáskámon, már nem is vagyok annyira mérges.

Inkább az foglalkoztat, hogy hol is fogom eltölteni az éjszakát. Na meg az estét! Inkább ez a kritikusabb. Éjszakára még bekéretőzhetek az úszócsapat tagjaihoz, de a péntek este most nagyon fontos a számomra. Ma indul a netes rejtvényfejtők válogatója a következő versenyre. Tehát a ma esti mérkőzéseken mindenképpen részt kell vennem. És már egy óra sincs az indulásáig! A pánik elhatalmasodik rajtam, majd jeges hidegséggel gondolom végig a lehetőségeimet. Végigzongorázom a kollégium portáját és a könyvtárakat, ahol lenne wifi. Az előbbi alkalmatlan, mert nincs nyugalom. Az utóbbiakat az dobja ki a választhatósági körből, hogy cirka két óra múlva zárnak, tehát esélyem sem lenne végigcsinálni a versenyfeladatokat. Nem szeretem a kellős közepén feladni a dolgokat.

Végül valami szórakozóhely mellett döntök. Most először sajnálom, hogy ez a kisváros nem rendelkezik fűrészporfasírtossal, mert hiába adnak minősíthetetlen kaját, de legalább az ember elüldögélhet, és van internetjük is. Időnként veszel egy csomag sült krumplit, és nem szólnak rád, ha az egész éjszakádat ott töltöd. Na mindegy, kár ezen siránkozni, fél óra alatt már nem építenek fel egyet sem. Viszont gőzöm nincs, hová is mehetnék. Megállítok egy szintén laptopos ürgét, hogy hol találhatok nyugodt netes éttermet. Velem vannak az Istenek, mert a pasi azonnal elirányít egy kis kávézóba. Abba, amelybe anno Ivo Hillard hurcolt el. De végülis nem rossz, mert közel van, nyugodt, és nincsenek eszeveszett áraik. Csupán a pincér érdeklődik, hogy hozzon-e újra tollat és papírt. Előveszem a legszebb vigyoromat és modoromat, majd kedvesen válaszolom, hogy most nem szükséges.

Mire leboltolom vele a netlehetőséget, már szinte kapkodnom kell, hogy beizzítsam a gépet, és bejelentkezzek a honlapra. De sikerül, és nem is az utolsó pillanatban. Van még időm beszélgetni a többiekkel is, aki közül jó párat személyesen is ismerek az országos versenyekről. Már hiányoltak, azt hitték, most nem indulok. Megnyugtatom őket, és elmesélem, hogy a szobatársam miatt átmenetileg hajléktalan vagyok, és éppen egy étteremben verem a billentyűket. Jót élcelődnek rajtam, és megkérdezik, hogy én mikor hagyok már ki versenyt pasas miatt. Erre pedig kész a válaszom: majd ha fagy! Kapok jó pár mosolygós és nevetős smiley-t. A pincér kihozza a vacsorámat, előzékenyen kanalat ad a rakott kelhez. Rendes tőle. Gépelés közben így nagyon praktikus. Végül elkezdődik a verseny, tehát arrébb tolom a tányért, és belemerülök a logika izgalmas, színes világába.

- Leülhetek? - ránt ki az izgalmak közül egy férfihang. Csúnyán nézhetek rá, mert hozzáteszi. - Nincs máshol hely, csak inni szeretnék egy kicsit.

Türelmetlenül, feszülten intek neki, hogy parancsoljon. Visszabújok a rejtvények közé, ahonnan kirángatott. Elkáromkodom magam, amikor az adott feladat véget ér. Az iszákos ipse miatt kicsúsztam a feladatban az első tízből! Villámgyorsan száguldoznak az agytekervényeim, mire kiszámolom, hogy még jócskán van esélyem bekerülni a csapatba. Nyújtózom egyet, majd belevágok a következő feladványba. Szerencsémre viszonylag egyszerű matematika, csak kifordított logikával. A vizuálisabb rejtvényekkel nehezebben boldogulok. De ez benne az élvezet. Várom, hogy leteljen a feladatra szánt idő, és kiírják az eredményt. Közben azért bámulom a monitort, és oda sem nézve lapátolom a kaját. Majd felfigyelek az asztaltársaságomra. A pasas mereven bámul rám.

- Mi a gond? - érdeklődöm tőle.

- Semmi, semmi - rázza meg a fejét nevetve.

- Azért bámul folyamatosan? - mordulok rá.

- Tudja, lenyűgöz. Ritkán látok olyat, hogy valaki ilyen virtuózan kezelje a számítógépet, az egeret és egyen egy időben - mondja nevetve, de elismeréssel a hangjában. - Mindezt fél kézzel!

- Van ellene kifogása? - kérdezem nem kis éllel a hangomban.

- Nincs, csak nyugodtan! - teszi fel a kezeit megadóan. - De ha nem zavarok, még nézném egy darabig.

- Felőlem? - rántom meg a vállamat.

Kedélyes, középkorú férfi, miért ne nézhetne? Ha valaki kívülről figyelne minket - sajnos - az a meggyőződése lehetne, hogy a férjemmel ülök itt. Végülis lényegtelen a dolog. Tulajdonképpen nem is igen lehetne kifogásom a feltételezés ellen. A pacák korban közel van hozzám, igényes kinézete van, nem tűnik abberáltnak. Viszont folytatódik a verseny, nem törődöm hát tovább vele, kizárom a tudatomból. Az ipse ártalmatlan, tehát vigyáznom nem kell miatta, és fontosabb dolgom is van nála. A következő feladvány már kissé fogós, jócskán össze kell szednem magam. De még így is sikerül jó időben megoldani.

- Mit csinál? - érdeklődik a pasas.

- Van köze hozzá? - utasítom el hűvösen.

- Nem - rázza meg a fejét. - Tényleg nem, csak érdekel, mi köt le ilyen hosszú ideig egy felnőtt nőt.

- Ahelyett, hogy a maga lábai elé omolnék? - érdeklődöm csúfondárosan.

- Akár még az is lehetne - bólint.

- Nem kicsit beképzelt - bólintok én is.

- Nyugi, öreg vagyok már a kósza numerákhoz! - nevet fel. Egész aranyosan. Valakire emlékeztet, de nem tudok vele foglalkozni, mert megjött a statisztika. - De inkább csak érdeklődöm az elfoglaltsága iránt - teszi még hozzá.

Magam mellé intem, ha tényleg érdekli, nézze nyugodtan. Nem nézek ki belőle túl nagy IQ-t, de végülis ezen a téren a kinézetre nem lehet adni. Ki tudja? Minden előfordulhat. Lehet, hogy egy jövőbeli csapattárssal beszélgetek éppen. A férfi mellém ül, és csendben végignézi, ahogy megoldom a következő feladványt. A megoldás beküldése után a férfi arcára sandítok, ami egy kicsit kimerevedett. Elhűlten mered a monitorra, én szinte nem is létezem. Egy pillanat alatt eldöntöm, hogy mégsem lesz a csapattársaim között. Nincs elég agya hozzá.

- Miért ezzel tölti a péntek estéjét? - nyögi ki, amikor szóhoz jut.

- Mert szeretem - válaszolom kicsit megsértődve a kérdés mögött megbújó lenézésen.

- Én ezt meg sem tudom oldani - jegyzi meg.

- Rájöttem - helyeselek.

- Maga ennyire okos? - kérdezi még mindig elhűlve.

- Attól függ, mire gondol - ráncolom össze a homlokom. Vajon hová szeretne kilyukadni? Bár nem érdekel igazán.

- De azért nem a legjobb! - enyhül a feszültsége, amikor kijönnek a pontszámok, és engem a harmadik helyre sorolnak be.

- Azért ez a helyezés is biztosítja a helyemet a csapatban - nézem elégedetten a pontszámot. Különös, vegyül az örömömbe némi keserűség, amit ennek a pasasnak szavai okoznak.

Megjön a következő rejtvény, tehát félredobom a felesleges érzelmeket, és rákoncentrálok a megoldásra. Természetesen megoldom, de észreveszem, hogy siettem egy kicsit a megoldással. A mellettem ülő férfi hatott rám annyira, hogy jobban felpörgesse bennem a versenyszellemet, és a győzni akarást. Pedig a kapkodás sosem praktikus. Elronthatom a feladványt, és akkor nagyon-nagyon lecsúszom. Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy egy elrontott megoldás után esélyem sincs bekerülni a legjobbak közé. Azt pedig nem engedhetem meg magamnak. Megkönnyebbülök, mikor kijön a helyezésem, és holtversenyben vagyok második. Jól jött ez a helyezés is, de inkább rendelek egy pohár italt, hogy lenyugodjak, és újra felvegyem a kellemes, szokásos ritmust a megoldásokban.

- Nem kér egy kis alkoholt is mellé? - kérdezi a pacák, amikor kihozzák a narancslevemet.

- Nem kösz, nem élek vele - utasítom el.

- Soha? - néz rám érdeklődve.

- Nem - rázom a fejem. - Nem tesz jót a szellemi teljesítményemnek.

- Pedig egy kis szesz csak ellazít, és könnyebb a koncentrálás - nézeget a csapos felé. Egyébként ő sem töményet iszik, valami kevert ital van a poharában.

- Városi legenda - mosolyodom el.

- Biztos? - kérdezi kételkedve.

- Csitt.

Tudom, nem kicsit volt lekezelő, ahogy belefojtottam a szót, de ha zokon is veszi, akkor se zavarjon rejtvényfejtés közben! Egyébként nem veszi a lelkére, csendben marad. Hagyja, hogy végigcsináljam az esedékes feladványt. Kommunikációt csak akkor kezdeményez, ha vége van az adott példának. Kiderül, hogy érdekli, amit csinálok, régen ő is fejtett rejtvényeket, de csak az újságokban levőket. Ilyen nehézségűekkel még csak nem is találkozott soha. Aztán az újabb kör kezdetén magától csendben marad. Elismerően gondolok rá egy fél pillanatig. Rokonszenves egy ipse, annak ellenére, hogy észből nem sokkal rendelkezik.

- Mert ezek speciális versenyfeladatok - magyarázkodom, a következő feladvány végeztével.

- Egyáltalán hol lehet ilyeneket összeszedni? - kérdezi érdeklődve. Megáll az eszem. Ezt a pacákot tényleg érdekli amit csinálok!

- Speciális klubokban - felelem.

- Hol lehet hozzájuk jelentkezni? Ezek a rejtvények érdekelnének engem is. Bár ha lehet, akkor a könnyebb verziójúak, gondolom ilyenek is vannak - kérdezi csillogó szemmel. Nincs kedvem lehűteni, miszerint ő nemigen juthatna át a szigorú felvételi szűrőn, hát csúsztatok egy kicsit.

- Majd megkérdezem, van-e valahol hely. A miénk teljes létszámmal működik.

- Köszönöm szépen! - mosolyodik el, és újra csendben marad, míg megoldom a feladatot. Tulajdonképpen egész szép a mosolya.

Még egy órán át ebben a stílusban folytatjuk a beszélgetést. Bár inkább már csak a feladványokról. Magyarázgatom, hogy hogy kell megfejteni a feladványokat, próbálom leegyszerűsíteni a különböző matematikai elméleteket. Ez utóbbi nem nagyon megy, lévén még sohasem próbáltam megtanítani senkinek. A kölyköket sosem érdekelte a matematika, nemhogy ezekbe a mélységekbe tudtam volna merülni velük! Az iskolában tanítandó matek anyag minden volt a számomra, csak kihívás nem. Nekik meg túl magas volt az is. De azért próbálkozom, eredménytelenül. Ez a pasas sem érti meg, bár azért kedvesen, bocsánatkérően mosolyog. Elnézem neki. Kellemes társaság. Olyan, mintha csapatmérkőzésen lennék, és a szurkolótáborom lenne. Jó érzés, mindenesetre. Végül véget ér a bajnokság, lezárják a versenyt.

- Ez egy kicsit hosszabb időt vesz igénybe - mosolygok rá, amikor türelmetlenkedik a végeredmény kiadásának lassúsága miatt. - Nem muszáj megvárnia! Szinte mindenki hazament már.

- Tényleg kiürült egy kicsit a hely! - néz körül nevetve a férfi.

A kicsit kiürült nem kifejezés! Rajtunk kívül már csak két szerelmespár üldögél összebújva a két legmesszebbi sarokban. A pincér és a csapos is várakozva nézeget felénk.

- Lehet, hogy én sem tudom itt megvárni, amíg kijön a végeredmény - mondom sajnálkozva.

- Miért nem? Még nem zártak be!

- Menjen nyugodtan haza, biztos várja a családja! - mondom neki, amikor végre eszembe jut, mivel is rázhatnám le.

- Ne aggódjon emiatt - rázza meg a fejét. - Kíváncsi vagyok a végeredményre.

- Arra én is! - ráncolom össze a homlokomat feszülten. - Remélem, sikerül bekerülnöm a csapatba!

- Biztosan - bólogat szorgalmasan.

- Az még sosem biztos! - ellenkezem hevesen. - A kapott pontszámokat súlyozzák az idővel, tehát még függőben van minden.

- Szerintem sikerült! - mondja a férfi magabiztosan, és magához inti a pincért.

Két teát rendel, az enyémet tisztán, az övét whiskyvel felöntve. Helytelenítve nézhetek rá, mert felfortyan.

- Ne nézzen így rám, egész este nem ittam semmit, annyira érdekes volt, amit csinált!

- Nem néztem úgy magára - rázom meg a fejem. - Mindenkinek a maga döntése, hogy mivel gyilkolja az agysejtjeit.

- Csak ellazulni szeretnék egy kicsit - mondja magyarázkodva, bár nem igazán tudom, miért is kellene nekem magyarázkodnia.

- Munkahelyi problémák? - kérdezem, és megpróbálok annyi megértést a hangomba nyomni, amennyit csak bírok.

- Családiak - rázza a fejét.

- Óh - sóhajtok fel és már meg sem kell játszanom a megértést. Elég a saját famíliámra gondolnom. Bár azért reménykedtem abban, hogy a legtöbb család nagyobb szeretetben él, mint mi. Úgy látszik, ez csupán illúzió volt.

- Megjött az eredmény! - mutat hirtelen izgatottsággal a képernyőre.

Van miért izgatottnak lennie. De nekem is. A csoportunk vezetője azzal szereti húzni a játékosok agyát, meg a vérnyomásukat, hogy egyesével húzza lefelé a csapattagok névsoráról a fedőlapot. Az első három helyezettet ismerem, tényleg ők a legjobbak. A negyediknél már feszültebb vagyok, az ötödiknél meg csodálkozom, hogy nem az én nevemet látom még mindig. Mindkét név ismeretlen, bár mostanában kevesebbet vagyok fent a neten az egyetem miatt, szóval ez nem jelent semmit. Csak csupán azt, hogy nem volt alkalmam megfigyelni a stílusukat. Kicsit csalódott vagyok, és kezdem feladni a reményt. Még legalább négy olyan emberről tudok, akik ténylegesen jobbak nálam, hát elkeseredem. Ötödik éve ez lenne az első olyan verseny, ahol nem lehetek ott! A hatodikat meg sem nézem, csak a mellettem ülő pacák veregeti meg megértően a vállamat.

- Na, most nézz fel Liss! - nevet fel örömmel.

Felnézek, és a nyolcadik helyen a saját nickemet látom: Liss.

- Győzelem! - kiabálom suttogva.

- Gratulálok! - nevet rám.

- Bent vagyok a csapatban! - visítom halkan, hogy ne legyünk túl feltűnőek.

- Erre inni kell! - bólogat a férfi. Megragadjuk a teáscsészéket, majd koccintunk, és beleiszunk. - Ne azt! - figyelmeztet, de elkésett.

Köhögök egy sort, ő pedig a hátamat veregeti. Ugyanis összekevertük a teákat, és én hajtottam fel az ő, whiskyvel alaposan megkeresztelt italát. Kedvesen odanyújtja a másik csészét is, én pedig leöblítem a számból a pocsék ízt.

- Mit szeret ezen a löttyön a fél világ? - lógatom égő nyelvemet, hogy legalább a levegő hűtse.

- Nem is az ízéért isszák, hanem a hatásáért! - vigasztal, majd amikor a pincér a számlát hozza, a zárórára hivatkozva, az enyémet is elveszi. - A vendégem volt - mondja, mielőtt még tiltakozhatnék. - A szórakoztatásért cserébe - mosolyog rám.

Összepakolom a laptopomat, és felállok. Kicsit olyan furcsa lett a világ! Mintha a gravitáció nem egészen működne, vagy nem úgy, ahogy kellene.

- Hoppá, hoppá! - lép vissza hozzám egyszemélyes szurkolótáborom, és megfogja a könyökömet. Kivezet a friss levegőre. - Minden rendben van? - érdeklődik komolyan.

- Aha - bólintok. - Csak most vettem észre, hogy olyan szép a világ! - jelentem ki, majd elnevetem magamat.

- Szép a világ?! - értetlenkedik, pedig nem tudom, mit nem lehet ezen nem érteni.

- Gyönyörű! Érti, gyönyörű! - kiabálom.

- Egyetértünk - helyesel. - De mi lenne, ha felnézné az ágyát? Szerintem azt még gyönyörűbbnek látná!

- Kizárt - rázom meg a fejem. Hogy lehetne szebb egy zárt szoba, mint maga az anyatermészet? Ez a pasas tökhülye. Kedves, meg aranyos, meg minden, de tökhülye.

- De én biztos vagyok benne - erősködik. - Hol lakik?

- A kollégiumban - csuklom.

- Melyik kollégiumban? Van vagy öt!

- De most egyikbe sem mehetek - jelentem ki, miközben táncra perdülnek az égen a csillagok.

- Miért? - értetlenkedik. Kezdem megszokni, ez nála alapállapot.

- Mert a szobatársam épp a pasasával hentereg, tehát ma éjjelre keresnem kell szállást - magyarázom, miközben végigkutatom a zsebeimet. - A klubtársaimnál - teszem hozzá. - Otthon hagytam a telefonomat - nézek rá bambán és tőlem szokatlan módon tanácstalanul.

- Hogy az a...! - káromkodik egy sort, amit felettébb furcsának tartok. Elvégre én nem tudok hol aludni ma éjjel! - Gondolom, egyikük sem örülne, ha részegen beállítana hozzájuk! Vészmegoldásként jöjjön, alhat nálam - sóhajtja.

- Hogyisne! - húzom ki a karomat a karjából. - Inkább egy szállodába mennék - enyhítek a visszautasítás erején.

- Miért, mi kifogása van ellenem, Liss?

- Hát... - kezdek bele a mondókámba, de nem tudom folytatni. Azon kívül, hogy ostoba, végülis semmi. De hát nem lehet mindenki az én intelligenciaszintemen! - Még a nevét sem tudom - húzom ki magam önérzetesen.

- Pascal - mondja egyszerűen.

Nem is tudom miért, de vele tartok. A neve megnyugtatott. Nomen est omen. A Pascal-háromszög kecses, egyszerű, és a hülyék sem tudják elrontani vele a számolást. Olyan, mint ez a férfi. Hát akkor megbízom benne. Útközben kétszer állunk meg, ugyanis kénytelen vagyok kidobni a taccsot. Megértően megvár, és kétkedését fejezi ki, amikor beleüvöltöm az éjszakába, hogy ebben a városban minden étteremben szalmonellafertőzést kockáztat az ember lánya. Nem tudom hová cipel, de a környék egészen megbízhatónak tűnik. Csak a lépcsőmászást veszem zokon. Végül mégis beérünk egy lakásba. Épp idejében, mert már nagyon nem jól érzem magam.

- Jé, ágy! - örülök meg a bútordarabnak. - És milyen szép! Igaza volt, tényleg szép az ágy! - gurgulázom neki nevetve.

Mielőtt azonban kipróbálhatnám a matrac rugózását, Pascal bevezet a fürdőbe, és fogkefét nyom a kezembe. Kedvesen a fogkrémet is rányomja, majd felszólít, hogy alaposan mossak fogat. Megteszem, és igaza van, jobb így. Visszatámolygok a szobába, ahol egyszemélyes szurkolótáborom épp az ágyneművel foglalatoskodik. Az erkélyajtó nyitva van - eddig észre sem vettem, hogy lenne - és hűvös levegő árad be rajta. Ismételten elgyengülök, hát leülök az ágyra. Aztán se kép, se hang.

- Hol vagyok? - ébredek hirtelen.

- Nyugalom, minden rendben - hajol fölém egy pasas. Beletelik pár másodpercbe, míg beazonosítom Pascalt. Megörülök neki.

- Jé, azt hittem már valaki elrabolt és egy bordélyban kell fizikai melót végeznem! - vigyorgok rá.

- Hát, ha minden férfival ilyen óvatlan vagy, akkor előbb-utóbb még az is előfordulhat! - nevet fel puhán.

- Akkor szerencsém, hogy beléd botlottam! - bólogatok lelkesen.

- Az biztos, főleg hogy ennyire nem bírod az italt - bólogat velem együtt. - Nem akarsz rendesen ágyba bújni?

Kérdésére veszem észre a körülményeimet. Egy apró szobában fekszem, vele egy ágyban. Nem vehetem zokon, másik el se férne a csepp lakásban. Ő már pizsamában, a paplan alatt fekszik, és egy könyv van a kezében. Mivel csak az ő oldalán levő olvasólámpa világít, feltételezem, éppen olvasott. Én az ágy másik felén fekszem, de a paplan helyett csak egy vékony pokróccal vagyok letakarva. Egyébként ruhám és szűzi erényem érintetlen.

- Nincs pizsamám - felelem végül neki.

- Nem gond, akad itt egy tiszta póló, ami szerintem jó lesz rád - mondja, majd egy fehér pólót nyújt felém, valami táborlogóval. Felülök. Majd megmerevedek. - Nem tetszik az ötlet? Pedig jobb, mint ebben az összeizzadt vacakban lenni.

- Aha - hagyom rá, majd pislogok párat.

- Forog a világ? - kérdezi komoly hangon. Esküszöm, ahogy viselkedik, úgy érzem magam, mint az orvosnál. Vagyis rosszul.

- Csak egy kicsit nincs minden a helyén - mentegetőzöm, majd megnézem a kezeimet, amin egészen új ujjak vannak. Amik kiköpött a régiek, de olyan újnak tűnnek. Még sosem láttam ilyen érdekesnek a kezeimet!

- Jól van, segítek - sóhajt fel, és tényleg megteszi.

Felkel, hozzám sétál és megkér, hogy emeljem fel a karjaimat. Megteszem, ő pedig talpra segít. Ha pedig már felemeltem a karjaimat, lehúzza rólam a felsőt. Megborzongok a hideg levegőtől, ő pedig komolyan néz rám.

- Nem akarod leereszteni a kezeidet? - érdeklődik, de a hangja most valahogy mélyebb, rekedtesebb. Megteszem, amire kért.

Egy sóhajjal nekilát, hogy kikapcsolja a melltartómat. Mikor sikerül neki, nyel egyet. Nem kifejezetten értem, miért, de lehet, hogy valami elfojtott dolog jött benne a felszínre. Az is előfordulhat, hogy a hideg levegőtől megmerevedett mellbimbóim láttán étkezési problémái támadtak. De aztán tovább folytatja. Kigombolja a nadrágomon a sliccet, és lecsúsztatja a lábaimon. Kénytelen vagyok a vállaiba kapaszkodni, amikor felemeli az egyik talpamat, hogy a nadrágot, és a zoknit is lehúzza rólam. Mikor a másik zoknimat szereli le rólam, elvesztem az egyensúlyomat, és ráborulok. Valami rémlik, hogy le kellene kászálódnom róla, mert azért nem illik, amit művelünk, de egyszerűen tetszik a teste és az illata. Fogalmam sincs, miért kellene kifogásoljam, amiért pucéran hempergőzöm rajta.

- Hé, szállj le rólam! - háborodik fel.

- Miért? - érdeklődöm komolyan.

- Mert részeg vagy és nem tudod, mit csinálsz!

- A francokat vagyok részeg - tiltakozom.

- Részeg vagy - mondja elcsukló hangon, és közben az ágyra dönt. Vízszintesben érek le. Türelmetlenül visszaránt ülő helyzetbe és hozzám vágja a pólót. - Vedd fel és alvás!

Azzal faképnél hagy. A hangokból ítélve a konyhába megy. Víz csobog, és utána egy pohár koppanását hallom egy asztallapon. Meg pezsgést.

- Idd ezt meg! - nyújtja felém a színtelen, buborékos italt.

- Ez micsoda? - szagolok bele, és a keserű szag miatt elfintorodom.

- Másnaposság elleni szer - világosít fel.

- Nem kell, nem vagyok másnapos - rázom meg a fejem.

- Nem, nem vagy, az majd csak holnap leszel. A nevében is benne van, hogy másnap leszel rosszul - válaszolja angyali türelemmel. - Most részeg vagy! Azért kapod az a gyógyszert, hogy ne legyél másnapos.

- Aha - felelem, de még mindig gyanakodva stírölöm a poharat és tartalmát. - Ha megiszom, akkor szagolhatlak?

- Mi van? - kérdezi vékony hangon, majd megköszörüli a torkát. - Idd ki, aztán meglátjuk!

- Blöe - adom vissza neki az üres poharat. - Pocsék íze van.

- Majd holnap megköszönöd - jegyzi meg, és kimegy a konyhába. Hallom, ahogy elmossa a poharat. Tüchtig egy pasas! - Nem öltöztél még fel? - érdeklődik mérgesen, amikor visszatér.

- Megittam azt a förtelmes löttyöt! - jelentem ki önérzetesen, mintha ez mentené, hogy egy bugyiban ücsörgök az ágyán. Bár nem értem, mi kifogása van ez ellen. Annyira azért nem vagyok csúnya!

- Na jó, segítek! - lép oda hozzám, és nekiáll feladni rám a pólót. Különös, tetszik, ahogy csinálja.

- Jó az illatod - mondom neki, amikor a karomat próbálja beleigazítani a póló ujjába.

- A fenébe! - káromkodik. - Én is csak férfiból vagyok! - jelenti ki.

Azzal se szó, se beszéd, az ajkait a számon érzem. Finom. Igazán, nagyon felséges érzés, és Pascal íze a háromszögét idézi. Könnyed, elegáns, és alapos. Igazán jó dolog csókolózni! Nem is tudom, miért nem csináltam még ezt. Sejtem, hogy eszembe fog jutni, de most nem érdekel. Mikor el akar húzódni, csalódottság lesz úrrá rajtam. Nem csináltam még ilyet, mégis azonnal tudom, mit kell tennem. Átkarolom a nyakát, és én is megpuszilom a száját. Ezután pedig már csak az özönvíz jöhet. Pascal valamit még mormog, hogy nem kellene, és hogy holnapra megbánom, de miután kijelentem, hogy nekem ez így tetszik, már nincs kifogása a folytatás ellen. Az emlegetett póló pillanatok alatt lekerül rólam, és a bugyi is. Róla is lerepül valahogy a pizsama, és immár meztelenül simogatjuk, csókoljuk egymást. Kicsit bánom, hogy eddig ezt kizártam az életemből, de most éppen lesajnálom. Most most van, én pedig titoktalanul élvezem Pascal érintéseit. Meg a bőrét. Az ízét, az illatát. Hab a tortán, hogy neki is tetszik, amit művelek vele. Egyszer csak eltűnik hirtelen. Csalódott morgással veszem tudomásul.

- Nyugalom kis vadmacskám! - lihegi türelmetlenül. Közben fiókokat húzogat. - Ha nem várunk egy pár pillanatot, akkor kilenc hónap múlva nem leszel ennyire vidám!

Eltart egy darabig, amíg leesik, hogy az óvszerre céloz. Valami hűvös borzongás fut át rajtam, és hirtelen szégyellni kezdem magam. De szerencsére Pascal megtalálja a gumit és felhúzza. Kicsit kezdek ideges lenni, de ahogy fölém fekszik, és újra csókolni kezd, elszáll minden kételyem. Ez most így jó. Illetve nem igazán, mert hirtelenjében valami a testembe tép ott alul. Fáj egy pillanatig, de Pascal megáll, és a fájdalom hamvába hal. Végigsuhan az agyamon, hogy éppen elveszítettem a szüzességem, bár alapvetően nem érdekel. Még kicsit kellemetlen, ahogy húzogatja belőlem ki-be, de aztán iszonyatosan finom érzések kerítenek a hatalmukba. Hogy azután lehulljak a földre. Ez már nem igazán tetszik, de Pascal megértő. Újrakezdjük, és újra megjárom vele a legszebb magaslatokat. Majd még egyszer. Azonban nekem ennyi elég is a repülésből, elfáradok.

- Huh - jegyzi meg, miközben betakar mindkettőnket. - Jó kis menetek voltak!

- Ühüm - bólintok álmosan.

- Tudod, még sosem csináltam egymás után háromszor - mondja.

- Ühüm - felelem újra, csukott szemmel.

- Aludj csak nyugodtan! - nevet fel puhán, és még érzem, hogy homlokon csókol.

Reggel ébredek, meglehetősen összetörten. Mindenem fáj, a fejemtől a lábam ujjáig. Enyhén csodálkozom, hogy hol vagyok és mit is keresek itt. Különösen azon, hogy meztelen vagyok, és a ruháim a földön vannak szétszórva. Aztán rájövök. Lefeküdtem egy pasassal. Méghozzá egy meglehetősen szép példánnyal. Nem is lehet panaszom rá. Igaz, szépen másnapos vagyok, és a szokatlan testmozgás is sajgatja a porcikáimat, alapvetően elégedett vagyok a dolgok ilyetén fordulatával. Pascal kedves ember. Még a sötétítőfüggönyöket is behúzta, hogy ne irritáljon a fény. Elmosolyodom. Alkohol nélkül soha nem tettem volna meg ezt a lépést, de nem bánom, hogy így történt. Nem is olyan rossz időnként egy kis ágytorna. Határozottan jólesett. Tulajdonképpen ha neki sincs kifogása, megtartanám az ipsét. Ismételhetnénk ezt időről időre.

- Pascal! - kiáltok a férfi után, hogy megkérdezzem az ő véleményét is.

- A fürdőben vagyok! - kiáltja vissza. - Csatlakozol hozzám a zuhany alatt? - neveti, és hallom, hogy megengedi a vizet.

- Megyek! - felelem, és kiugrom az ágyból.

Azaz ugranék, de a fejfájás hirtelen belehasít a kobakomba, úgyhogy kénytelen vagyok kicsit óvatosabban közlekedni. Visszaülök az ágy szélére. Megmasszírozom a halántékomat, hogy enyhítsem a lüktetést, ezért nem is hallom a zárban forduló kulcsot. Gyanútlanul felállok, hogy csatlakozzam Pascalhoz.

- Pascal? - hallok egy női hangot, majd a szobában terem egy fiatal nő és egy kisgyerek.

Nem tudom, melyikünk döbben meg a legjobban. Ő vagy én, esetleg a kölyök, de dermedten bámuljuk egymást pár végtelen hosszúságú pillanatig. Szemem hűen közvetíti a látottakat, az agyam pedig hihetetlen gyorsasággal feldolgozza, hogy a fiatal nő terhes, és egy fekete hajú kislány kezét fogja, aki nagyon - nagyon hasonlít rá. A rokonságot is elég könnyű feltételezni, amilyen bizalommal bújik a terhes hölgyhöz. A nő ijedt szemeket mereszt rám, majd lecsapja a polcra a kezében levő valamit, és kifordul a szobából, maga után rángatva a kisgyereket.

Nem kell nagy IQ kitalálnom, hogy egy nős pasassal henteregtem végig az éjszakát. Különösen, hogy a kislány bömbölése még a zárt ajtón is áthallatszik, miszerint Pedrót akarja, az anyja pedig dühösen válaszolja, hogy most felejtse el. Atyavilág! Hát ezért beszélt Pascal-Pedro családi problémáról! Valószínűleg összezördült a nejével, aki most a gyerekkel próbálta rávenni a visszatérésre! Én meg megakadályoztam. A francba! Pedig Pedro milyen jó pasi! De hát nős, családos, és a felesége nagyon terhesnek nézett ki. Nem vehetem el a kisbabától az apját. Hát zuhanyzás helyett inkább magamra kapkodom a ruháimat. Kicsit bánt a dolog, és még jobban kezd, amikor felfedezek az étkezőasztal tetején egy plüssfigurát. Szóval Pedro nagyon családos ember. Tudom, ez sokakat nem tartana vissza attól, hogy szeretőül fogadják, de a tapasztalataim óvatosságra intenek. Nem származik abból semmi jó, ha egy nős férfi elválik és újranősül. Akár papíron, akár nélküle.

Elmegyek inkább. Talán gyávaságra utal, de jobb, ha nem köszönök el. Ám nem sikerül olajra lépnem. Pedro épp akkor lép ki a fürdőből, amikor kifelé sunnyogok. Valamit hablatyolok, hogy muszáj elmennem, és idegesen, de gyorsan kilépek az ajtón, majd lerobogok a lépcsőn. Rohanok még két utcányit, amikor megállok. Kilihegem magam, és csak azután kezdek el kérdezősködni a kollégium felé vezető útról, hogy elmúlik a lábaim remegése.


End file.
